


Fallen

by grievousGrimalkin



Category: Christian Bible, Christian Bible (Old Testament), Christian Scripture & Lore
Genre: Archangels, Fallen Angels, Gen, The Garden of Eden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 05:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grievousGrimalkin/pseuds/grievousGrimalkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel flies through Eden by night, seeking destiny...and vengeance.  (A short-short story.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

Beneath him, a forest spread from horizon to horizon. Rich green covered the earth as far as he could see. The moon silver-cast a gently rolling stream, the shimmering, snaking path he followed through the forest. Swooping down, he absentmindedly trailed long pale fingers in the shallow water, recalling everything: the seeds of jealousy, his fall from grace, and an unquenchable thirst for vengeance.

He flew on, very much alone. All the beasts of the forest didn’t give the great, white, winged thing a second glance; they were used to seeing his kind in flight amongst the trees.

With a single, forceful wing-beat, he pushed up and away from the stream, to the top of a great peak, soaring above the trees. From his perch, he scanned the world below him with keen eyes, looking out over the forest until his gaze settled on a pair of trees standing alone in the center of the garden, set apart for a special purpose, though he would make that purpose his own.

The tree he sought was the lesser of the pair, though its appearance and power made it more important to his aims—broad leaves, fruits the color of sunset, the forbidden tree. Thoughts of temptation had flitted through his mind since he had watched the tree sprout from seed to sapling to full-grown and fruit bearing, the third day. If even he felt tempted by the succulent fruits, how then would their powerful promise affect the mind of a lesser being?

As the young sun’s first light flared over the horizon, he launched himself off the precipice, taking flight toward his target halfway across the garden. He reached the tree shortly and began to elongate his body, draping among the branches in the form of a bronze snake. The plan unfolding before him would change the future of this new world. His serpent smile widened, showing his keen ivory fangs. He was ready; now all he had to do was wait for the woman.


End file.
